Un Negocio Redondo
by BlackRose9213
Summary: En una tarde después de clases, Freddy se entera de un secreto de Púas, como reaccionará? descubranlo leyendo "Un Negocio Redondo"


Disclaimer: Brijes no me pertenece, solo lo uso para este fic, que hago por mera diversión

Un Negocio Redondo

Era una tarde como otras en D.F. terminadas las clases de la secundaria, mientras Zejas había ido a "hacerle un mandado a su madre" (aunque Púas le dijo a Freddy por lo bajo que seguro iría a tirarse a la preparatoriana con la que se había hecho novio hacía poco), y Atzi y Mudita habían ido a casa de la mayor para tener una "tarde de niñas", Freddy y Púas se habían quedado solos, caminando a casa del segundo. Los Brijes por su parte se habían marchado por un par de días al Mundo Espiritual, algo de una ceremonia de energía había explicado Hopper.

-Púas, ¿me dejas mandarle un mensaje a Kimo desde tu celular? Me quedé el otro día sin saldo y mis padres no quieren ni recargármelo ellos ni adelantarme la paga...-empezó a pedir el de camisa roja.

-¿Para qué? Puta, Fredo, siempre estás igual-se quejó el del mechón.

-Coño, wey, porque quedé en que le llamaba por la tarde, que a mediodía tenía cita con el urólogo para que le miraran lo de la fimosis, a ver si le tienen que operar o qué. Y como eres un tacaño y sé que no me vas a dejar llamarle, por lo menos le aviso-contestó Freddy.

-Anda, toma, llámale... Pero pon el manos libres y así le oímos los dos-aceptó finalmente el ojiazul, entregándole su celular al menor.

Kimo había salido hacía ya un buen rato de la consulta del urólogo, por suerte su madre le había llevado a la clínica privada en lugar de a la cruz roja y habían tardado menos de media hora. Había sido un poco vergonzoso desnudarse delante de otro desconocido, pero al menos el médico le había dado cita para la operación pronto y se evitaría estar varios meses comiéndose la cabeza pensando en el tema. Ya puestos, cuanto antes mejor. En eso sonó su celular.

-Buenas-oyó al responder, reconociendo la voz del Púas.

-Hola Púas, ¿qué tal?-preguntó el rubio.

-Nada, aquí con Freddy, que me ha dicho que ya habrías salido del médico-explicó su amigo.

-Hola wey-intervino brevemente Freddy.

-Hola, pues nada, bien, más o menos-respondió Kimo.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? ¿Te tienen que cortar el pellejo o no?-preguntó Púas.

-Sí, me operan el viernes por la tarde, para no perder clase-explicó Kimo.

-Puta wey, ¿dentro de dos días? Pues vaya amigo, lo siento-le dijo el pelinegro al oírlo.

-No, si no pasa nada. Mejor hacérselo cuanto antes, no sea que luego sea peor-respondió el de lentes.

-Ya, eso sí-.

-Oye, ¿y cómo va eso?, ¿te duermen entero o te ponen anestesia local de esa?-preguntó Freddy.

-Pues no lo sé, ha dicho el médico que depende de cómo lo vean en el quirófano. A ver si me ponen la general, porque eso de estar despierto tiene que ser...-empezó a decir Kimo.

-Ya te digo, ahí rajándote la verga y tú viéndolo todo-picó Púas.

-Wey, córtale que el pobre Kimo...-regañó Freddy.

-No pasa nada, chicos, si me ha dicho el médico que no duele de ninguna forma. Luego molestan un poco los puntos, pero nada más-les calmó el rubio.

-Bueno, pues mejor-.

-Bueno chicos, pues los dejo ya, que se van a quedar sin saldo-.

-Vale, pues ya hablaremos mañana en clase- se despidió Púas.

-Eso, y nos tienes que decir donde está el hospital para ir a verte-secundó Freddy.

-Ya mañana les digo el nombre de la clínica y eso, gracias por preguntar, chicos-agradeció Kimo.

-De nada, wey, es lo menos que podemos hacer-respondió Freddy antes de colgar.

Freddy y Púas habían quedado con la excusa de hacer la tarea, pero llevaban ya más de hora y media y aún no habían empezado. Los padres de Púas se habían ido a comprar y no volverían hasta la noche, así que sin nadie vigilando, lo que menos les apetecía era ponerse a hacer ejercicios de Inglés. No eran muchos, y la mayoría eran de rellenar huecos con palabras sueltas, pero no había ganas.

-Oye Púas, ¿si te cuento una cosa me prometes que no cuentas nada?-preguntó Freddy de pronto.

-Depende de lo que me cuentes...-molestó un poco el pelinegro.

-Mira, wey, si te vas a poner a decir idioteces no te lo cuento-contraatacó el castaño.

-Vale, dime, si ya sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea-le calmó el del brije coyote.

-Es que creo que me gusta una chava de mi clase-empezó a decir Freddy.

-¿Quién? ¿La hermana del Rojas?-preguntó Púas alzando una ceja.

-Qué dices, wey, si esa está re fea, la chava que te digo se llama Miriam, seguro que la conoces de vista-le explicó su amigo.

-Pues no sé, por el nombre no me suena-concordó el mayor.

-Es así rubia, bajita, delgada...-describió Freddy.

-¿Pero son amigos o algo, o te has quedado pillado así por las buenas?-preguntó Púas en respuesta.

-No, se sienta en la fila de delante y siempre estamos hablando, no sé, es que es una chica muy agradable y todo eso, y luego me paso todo el día pensando en ella-explicó el del brije saltamontes.

-Bueno, pues tú no te hagas muchas ilusiones, que con tu cuerpo...-dijo Púas partiéndose de risa.

-¡Qué cabrón eres!-respondió Freddy molesto.

-No joder, si te lo digo de broma, ya sabes tú que yo no tengo nada de experiencia, pero no sé, si te gusta inténtalo, tampoco pierdes nada-le señaló Púas tranquilizándolo.

-Gracias, wey-agradeció el menor.

-Para eso estamos, ya sabes… ah, por cierto, que sepas que no te dejo más llamar desde mi celular, si quieres saldo te lo ganas como hago yo-advirtió el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo que como te lo ganas tú? Ni que estuvieras trabajando o algo de eso...-respondió el castaño extrañado.

-No, pero este verano descubrí un truco para que me recarguen el móvil siempre que quiero-dijo Púas sonriendo de lado, tratando de hacerse el interesante.

-Sí claro, con las páginas esas que dicen que metas tu número y luego te dicen que eres tonto por creerte que te van a dar dinero porque sí, si creo que hasta me mandaste un mail con eso...-respondió Freddy molesto.

-Que va, no es con eso, lo mío funciona-replicó el pelinegro.

-Sí, seguro-contestó Freddy poco convencido.

-Te lo cuento si no dices nada, ¿vale?-ofreció el ojiazul.

-Vale, a ver que mamada te has inventado...-declaró el castaño aún desconfiado.

-Mira, lo descubrí sin querer un día en un chat, hay gente que te da dinero por ver como te la jalas: les pones la webcam, te pajeas y luego les das tu número de celular y te lo recargan-explicó el chico más alto.

-¡No mames, wey!-declaró Freddy, sin saber si reírse o enojarse.

-Que si, wey, a ver ¿cómo te crees que últimamente tengo un huevo de videos, politonos y chorradas de esas...?-le recordó su amigo.

-¿Y es neta y todo?...-Freddy de verdad alucinaba.

-Pues sí, había pensado que nos podíamos hacer una los dos juntos y luego le decimos que nos recarguen la mitad a cada uno ¿quieres?-ofreció el más alto

-¿Pero tú estás drogado? Cabrón, ¿no ves que eres menor de edad y eso es delito?-preguntó el menor alarmado.

-Si bueno, pero el delito no lo hago yo, sino quien que me paga, y como yo no le voy a denunciar...-dejó la frase al aire para dejar en claro su punto

-Ya, claro, pero luego pueden mandarle el video a otra gente y al final todo el mundo te ve haciéndote pajas; wey, tú estás mal de la cabeza-declaró el castaño.

-A ver, que no les mando videos, que sólo les pongo la cam, me pongo una peli o fotos cachondas, me hago una paja como si me la hiciera yo sólo, y luego me recargan el móvil, no sé dónde está el problema-replicó el pelinegro.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras, pero conmigo no cuentes, que me veas tú o estos haciéndome una paja, pero que me vea alguien que no sé quien coño es, paso… y esa es otra, ¿quién hace eso, weyes o viejas?-preguntó Freddy

-Ahí si soy selectivo, puras viejas, algunas bien buenas-declaró Púas.

-¿Y a ellas no les molesta que es a un chamaco al que están viendo?-preguntó Freddy de pronto.

-¡Eso es lo mejor! A ellas les da igual mientras vean una buena verga, yo me hago una paja como siempre y tengo saldo gratis, es un negociazo, digas lo que digas, y lo mejor es que algunas están bien salidas-explicó el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo así?-preguntó Freddy extrañadísimo.

-Algunas me piden cosas bien guarras-le explicó su amigo.

-¿No que no mandabas videos?-replicó el castaño frunciendo el ceño.

-No esas mamadas, cosas como ponerme un tipo de ropa en particular, algo que las caliente, y hacerles striptease, incluso algunas me recargan un buen de saldo por dejarlas ver como me chingo a una chava-explicó el mayor.

-¿Y a la vieja no le enfada que dejes ver a un montón de guarras como te la coges?-preguntó Freddy.

-Nah, contrato a una puta, y como uso cam inalámbrica, puedo esconderla y cogérmela sin que ella la note, solo es cosa de ponerla en el ángulo correcto para que se vea mucho-explicó el mayor-, incluso con algunas salgo bien suertudo-agregó.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Freddy.

-Que nunca me falta una que viva aquí, y si neta le gustó como lo hice quedo con ella…-nuevamente dejo la frase al aire, pero la indirecta dejó casi mudo a Freddy.

-¿Te has cogido a alguna de las que te ven?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Si, y te diré algunas son tremendas en la cama-declaró el pelinegro, "puliéndose" las uñas en la camiseta del uniforme-y claro, también me pagan por la cogida, solo que en este caso pagan en efectivo-agregó-mira, hacemos una cosa, nos hacemos una paja juntos y pongo la webcam, para que lo veas, ¿vale?-ofreció de nuevo.

-Que no, wey, que paso de que me vea nadie, y menos contigo al lado, que a saber que se piensan-se negó Freddy.

-No, menso, que la pongo para que a ti no se te vea y ya está-aclaró Púas.

-Venga, vale, acepto-cedió el castaño.

-Sale, solo déjame arreglarme-declaró el pelinegro.

-¿Arreglarte?-repitió Freddy confundido.

En respuesta Púas solo se dirigió a su closet, y Freddy picado por la curiosidad lo siguió. El pelinegro sacó de su closet, al parecer más hondo de lo que parecía a simple vista, una caja azul de las de tamaño grande, de las que se usan para guardar ropa.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Freddy extrañado.

Nuevamente solo consiguió silencio como respuesta, mientras el mayor de ojos azules solo abría la caja azul, y sacaba de esta lo que parecían uniformes de policía, de bombero, de doctor, de trabajador de la construcción, incluso uno de lechero. La caja estaba totalmente repleta de ropa para distintos oficios, solo que no lucía como la que Freddy había visto en la vida: las piernas de los pantalones eran demasiado cortas, haciendo de estos casi diminutos, y las mangas de las camisas o camisetas estaban rasgadas, y en el caso de algunas camisetas también lo estaban del vientre.

-Repito mi pregunta, ¿qué es esto?-preguntó el castaño.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que a veces las viejas me piden que me ponga algo en particular para calentarlas? Estos son los trajes que me pongo; a veces a la chava se le antoja verme vestido de policía o de granjero, aunque claro esto vale más que solo dejarla ver como me la jalo-explicaba el pelinegro mientras se sacaba el uniforme escolar, bóxer incluido, y se vestía con un traje de policía, con pantalones diminutos, las mangas rasgadas, corbata y botas de combate, además del típico sombrero y gafas de lente de espejo.

Una vez arreglado, Púas hizo el ritual de siempre, se conectó al Skype con la segunda cuenta que se había creado específicamente para eso, cambio el mensaje personal a "especial de hoy: policía", y miró entre sus contactos. Sólo uno estaba conectado, bajo el nombre de "Susana A.", y con un mensaje personal bastante largo que parecía parte de alguna canción que ambos desconocían. Le abrió conversación, mostrando la foto de una mujer preciosa, de unos veinte años o más y le propuso el tema, ella aceptó.

Tal y como le había dicho a Freddy, Púas conectó la cámara, primero modeló un poco su cuerpo, haciendo flexiones con sus brazos y abriéndose la camisa botón a botón, ganándose repetidos mensajes de su interlocutora, Freddy sospechaba que eran de cuan sexy se veía haciendo el show.

Luego de unos minutos presumiendo su cuerpo, minimizó la ventana del Skype, abrió una carpeta oculta llena de escenas de películas porno, y ejecutó uno de los videos, que tenía por título "_Hot girlfriend blowjob and cumshot_". Duraba poco más de 20 minutos y era de los más largos que había en la escondida carpeta. Sin decir nada, Púas se levantó y se sacó los pantalones, de forma que de cintura para abajo solo llevaba las botas de combate. Freddy tardó en animarse, pero cuando Púas le demostró que no aparecía en pantalla, también se apuntó; el video empezaba fuerte desde el principio. Era un video casero, grabado por el hombre que recibía la mamada de una morena que debía tener unos treinta años. Desde la vista cenital se la veía afanada en lamer una polla no muy grande, pero completamente circuncidada. A su vez también le pajeaba, y cuando se cansaba de chupar, se restregaba la polla por los pómulos. No dejaba de mirar a la cámara, dedicándola sonrisas que delataban que hacía aquello por gusto.

Aún no iba ni un minuto de video y Púas y Freddy ya se pajeaban a toda máquina. Se habían empalmado nada más empezar, y no aguantarían demasiado. Tenían las vergas a tope, y a su velocidad tardarían más bien poco en correrse. Freddy no andaba muy centrado, no perdía de vista la luz roja parpadeante de la webcam, alguien estaba viendo a Púas haciéndose una paja justo a su lado, y lo que más le sorprendía era la muchachona que parecía ser el contacto.

Estaba claro que no iba a convencer a Púas para que dejara de hacerlo, si él mismo empezaba a cambiar de opinión sobre la idea, aunque aún le daba algo de cosa. En cambio Púas estaba en su salsa, se masturbaba exactamente igual que lo haría de estar en la más completa intimidad. Alguien le estaba viendo, ¿y qué? Total, quien lo veía era una nena, era pajearse sin más, y encima se llevaba algo a cambio. Era un negocio redondo. Saldo gratis por renunciar a un poco de su intimidad. Y en el fondo, no hacía nada que no hiciera cada vez que se hacía pajas con Freddy o con los demás.

Un escalofrío de gusto recorrió su espalda, al tiempo que de la punta de su pene salía el espeso líquido blanco que ambos conocían. Púas acababa de correrse. Aún quedaba un minuto de video, pero no le apetecía esperar. Mostró un poco su mano manchada a la cámara y la desconectó sin más, aunque dejó el video puesto para que Freddy acabara.

La chica de la pantalla iba ya a saco, y los gemidos del chico delataban que el video terminaría con final feliz. Freddy aceleró un poco, no le quedaba mucho pero la barra de desplazamiento se aproximaba peligrosamente al final. Sí, siempre podía decirle a Púas que pusiera otro, pero ya se le cortaría un poco el rollo. Así que se centró en correrse cuanto antes, imaginándose con cada niña que le había gustado, Miriam incluida, pues de hecho ya se estaba alargando más de lo normal.

La popular clave en Morse utilizada por Nokia para alertar de la llegada de un mensaje de texto descentró un poco a Freddy, pero no impidió que en su glande se formara un goterón blancuzco que amenazaba con resbalar. Levantó un poco la piel del prepucio para sostener la gota, mientras que con la otra mano se buscaba el pañuelo de papel que tenía en el bolsillo. Mientras tanto Púas comprobaba el contenido del SMS: "Su saldo ha aumentado 180 pesos tras la última recarga".

-¿Ves? Ciento ochenta pesos gratis por hacer lo mismo que acabas de hacer tú-dijo Púas, orgulloso mientras le mostraba el teléfono a Freddy.

-Je, odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón, además la muchacha se ve bien buena-declaró Freddy, mientras se tomaba la libertad de maximizar de nuevo el Skype, que ya llevaba un rato sonando, para mostrar una serie de mensajes de "Susana A.", halagando y agradeciendo a Púas por el espectáculo antes de desconectarse.

-¿Aún no tienes ganas de intentarlo?-preguntó el mayor divertido y un poco burlón. Freddy lo pensó y al final suspiró, antes de sonreír.

-Está bien, le entro-aceptó el castaño. Púas se levantó de su silla, y le indicó que lo siguiera de vuelta al closet, o más precisamente a la caja de ropa.

Tras unos cinco minutos de hablarlo, decidieron que Freddy se estrenaría con el uniforme de trabajador de la construcción, que constaba en un overol de tirantes de mezclilla deslavado, que apenas tapaba la entrepierna, un casco de construcción, guantes de lana y botas de trabajo, aunque Freddy vio estas últimas con malos ojos hasta que Púas le tranquilizó explicándole que él le aplicaba talco a todo el calzado, lo que lo hizo animarse a calzárselas. Una vez vestido el castaño, volvieron a la computadora, donde vieron a otro de los contactos de Púas conectado, bajo el nombre de "María Juana" y el mensaje privado de "mejor que la marihuana". Púas le abrió conversación y Freddy vio a una veinteañera igual de buena que "Susana A." si no más. Púas tomó el teclado mientras le indicó a Freddy que tomara asiento en la silla, y desde la perspectiva Freddy vio los mensajes que el pelinegro le mandaba a la chica.

_Liderdelamanada: Mariquita, nena, ¿qué onda, guarra?_

_María Juana: Púas, mi amor, ¿dónde andabas metido? Te extrañé_

_Liderdelamanada: Entre las piernas de mi profe, dándole duro como le gusta a la puta_

_María Juana: Jejeje, a este paso la vas a dejar bien preñada_

_Liderdelamanada: La canija ya me lo ha pedido, pero mi primer hijo me lo vas a dar tú, putita… oye, perra, te tengo una sorpresa_

_María Juana: ¿Qué cosa es? (emoticón de sorpresa)_

_Liderdelamanada: Te traje a un carnal que también le quiere entrar a mi negocito, se llama Freddy y quiero que me lo estrenes_

_María Juana: Jejeje, ¿y está lindo?_

_Liderdelamanada: Tanto como yo estoy de bueno_

_María Juana: Jejeje, pues veamos como está el chamaco_

Dicho esto, el pelinegro puso la webcam y mientras esta mandaba la llamada, se apartó y dejó que Freddy ocupara todo el campo de visión de la webcam. Una vez en posición le guiñó un ojo a Freddy para darle su apoyo.

Cuando se empezó a mostró la imagen de la cam, Freddy empezó con su show: como Púas le había indicado mientras él se arreglaba, empezó a hacer gala de sus músculos, que aunque eran tantos como los de Púas si se defendía, y a frotarse su miembro sobre el pantalón, lo que contribuía a que se volviera a engrandecer, se desabrochó uno de los tirantes del overol, acariciándose el pectoral derecho, y se desabrochó el otro, haciendo lo mismo con el izquierdo, lo que hacía que "María Juana" no dejara de alabar su cuerpo.

Justo como había visto hacer a Púas un rato antes, minimizó el Skype, revisó los videos hasta que encontró uno que le pareció prometedor "_German bitches doing it in the Forest_" y se puso de pie solo para quitarse el overol, quedando solo en botas, casco y guantes.

Si el que había puesto Púas cuando hizo su show lo había calentado, éste que él mismo puso lo hizo sentir como una caldera, pues era de un par de mujeres rubias de ojos azules (lo que de no haber sido porque hablaban inglés lo hubiera convencido de que eran alemanas), completamente desnudas teniendo sexo lésbico. No era tan largo, a lo mucho duraba poco más de 12 minutos, pero no le quitaba lo caliente, pues a falta de penes las mujeres se excitaban frotando sus vaginas entre estas, o se penetraban la una a la otra con los dedos.

Freddy tampoco perdía de vista la cámara inalámbrica que se hallaba arriba de la computadora, y al virar un poco la mirada vio que Púas también se había vuelto a masturbarse a toda máquina, pero eso no hacía más que hacerlo sentir aun más en el Paraíso. Ahí estaba él, masturbándose viendo un video de nenas lesbianas, mientras una nena aún más buena que las actrices lo veía y encima le pagaría lo que sus papás no le daban ni para un mes. Ni fantasear con Miriam lo calentaba como ese escenario. Y la ligera aspereza de los guantes de lana sobre la piel de su pene le causaba unos muy agradables escalofríos.

Finalmente, aunque Freddy estaba más centrado en el video, los gemidos de Púas le permitieron al castaño comprender que su compañero se había vuelto a correr, y unos minutos después el líquido blanquecino salía disparado del pene del menor, manchando su pecho. Acto seguido, con la respiración aún agitada, se quitó uno de los guantes con los dientes, frotó la mano ya desenguantada por su pecho cubierto de semen y enseñó la mano manchada frente a la cam antes de desconectarla y dejarse caer en la silla. Aprovechando que la cam estaba apagada, Púas se acercó a la computadora, y rio quedamente.

-Dijo que le encantaste, y pide tu celular-le avisó a su amigo. Freddy le dio su celular y escuchó a Púas teclearla.

Casi unos minutos después, escuchó su celular con el ringtone alarma de bombero que el había programado para los mensajes, y al revisar la pantalla y checar el mensaje pudo leer el mensaje "Su saldo ha aumentado 180 pesos tras la última recarga". Ante esto Freddy solo pudo sonreír. Fue la voz de Púas lo que lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer el viernes?-preguntó el pelinegro de pronto.

-No-respondió el castaño algo confundido. Acto seguido Púas empezó a teclear en la computadora.

-Ya lo tienes-declaró el del brije coyote.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó el castaño aún más confundido.

-¿Recuerdas que te conté que a veces que la chava que me ve es de aquí quedo con ella y me la cojo?-preguntó Púas, y Freddy asintió con la cabeza-bueno, a María Juana le gustaste y acabo de organizar que te veas con ella el viernes saliendo de clases-explicó.

-¿Ella quiere coger conmigo?-preguntó Freddy sin podérselo creer. Púas le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Alégrate, carnal, este viernes dejarás de ser virgen-felicitó a su amigo-se verán en el hotel "Noche de Amor", si quieres yo te guío-agregó. Fijó de nuevo su vista en la pantalla y después de vuelta a Freddy-ella quiere saber cuanto cobras-anunció.

-No sé, dile que lo que me quiera pagar-replicó el castaño.

-Le diré que te pague lo que me suele pagar a mi-respondió el pelinegro mientras lo tecleaba-dijo que si y se fue-anunció.

Estuvieron ahí unos quince minutos, casi desnudos los dos, la verdad desde que había terminado su show lo único que había hecho Púas había sido quitarse el sobrero de policía y la camisa, por lo que ahora iba solo en botas y lentes de sol. Finalmente, Púas tomó la palabra.

-Oye, ¿recuerdas lo que te ofrecí antes?-preguntó como queriendo sacar platica.

-Refréscame la memoria que sigo con los circuitos medio fundidos-respondió Freddy en broma.

-Lo de pajearnos juntos y que nos paguen micha y micha-le recordó Púas. Freddy rio por lo bajo.

-Hasta que te diga que si vas a insistir, ¿verdad?-preguntó de forma retórica, para luego suspirar-está bien, hagámoslo-declaró al fin, alzando las manos como rindiéndose.

Volvieron al closet, queriendo darle un nuevo giro al show, que por el cansancio acordaron que sería el último de la tarde. Estuvieron revisando los atuendos que el pelinegro se guardaba, y finalmente se decidieron por un par de atuendos de motociclista, que constaban en chamarras de cuero suave, camisetas rasgadas de las mangas y el vientre, jeans deslavados que apenas cubrían la entrepierna, y para agregarle un buen toque Freddy se cambió las botas de trabajo por unas de combate, se puso una pañoleta en la cabeza y se puso unos lentes de espejo como los de Púas, mientras el pelinegro se ponía unos piercings falsos en la oreja y uno más en cada pezón, tapados por la camiseta.

Una vez arreglados, volvieron a la computadora, sentándose Freddy en una silla adicional que Púas había tomado para que se pudieran sentar los dos, donde vieron que una tal "Henrietta Zaragoza" estaba conectada. Al verla, Púas se frotó las manos traviesamente.

-Esta si que paga bien, hasta me hace lamentar que viva hasta Yucatán-explicó a su amigo, y de inmediato le sacó platica, y mientras lo hacia Freddy vio a la rubia de ojos azules que se jalaba su camiseta blanca, exponiendo un par de tetas redondas.

Tras unos segundos de platicar con "Henrietta Zaragoza", Púas mandó la llamada, y le indicó a Freddy que se alistara. Cuando empezó a verse la cam, ambos chicos habían empezado como los otros shows, acariciándose el cuerpo con sensualidad, frotando sus vientres expuestos, Púas se sacó primero la chamarra antes de empezar a presumir sus músculos, y Freddy no tardo en seguir el ejemplo del pelinegro, dejando las chamarras olvidadas en el piso, a las que no tardaron en seguirles las camisetas, lo que los hacía ganarse una serie de mensajes halagadores de parte de la rubia. Mientras Freddy seguía presumiendo su cuerpo, Púas minimizó la ventana de Skype y ejecutó otro de los videos, uno titulado "_Hot MILF Fucking Son's Best Friends_", antes de que el y Freddy se pusieran de pie y se sacaran los minúsculos jeans, quedando Freddy en botas, lentes y pañoleta y Púas en botas, lentes y piercings.

La trama del video era, como prometía el título, de una mujer madura tirándose a los mejores amigos de su hijo, un chico blanco de pelo rubio y un muchacho latino, sin duda la fantasía de muchos chavos de su edad, ellos incluidos, pues ambos habían concordado en que la mamá de Kimo era por demás deseable a sus 33 años. Freddy no necesitaba hablarlo con Púas para imaginar que ambos habían reemplazado mentalmente a los actores consigo mismos y la madre de su rubio amigo.

Éste en particular era el más corto de los videos que habían visto, pues no pasaba de los diez minutos, pero sin duda el que más los había calentado, pues ninguno creía que llegarían hasta el final del video sin correrse. La mujer se encontraba arrodillada entre los dos adolescentes, turnándose para mamársela a cada uno e incluso metiéndose ambas vergas a la boca, mientras ambos chicos gemían como locos. En cierto punto, ambos chicos la hicieron levantarse y la guiaron a la cama, donde el rubio se recostó. A continuación, la mujer juntó con su mano ambas vergas y las dirigió a su vagina y por indicación suya ambos chicos la penetraron al mismo tiempo. Los dos actores y los dos adolescentes gimieron de gusto al mismo tiempo.

-Puta, ¿también nos imaginaste haciéndole eso a la mamá de Kimo?-preguntó Freddy entre jadeos.

-Lastima que se quede como fantasía-declaró Púas.

-¿Por qué dudas que a la señora le gusten jóvenes o por qué también crees que Kimo nos mataría por cogernos a su mamá?-preguntó Freddy en broma, y ambos rieron con algo de dificultad dada la excitación.

El video se había puesto más candente conforme la mujer era cogida por ambos chavos a la vez. Sus fuertes gemidos delataban cuanto le gustaba tener ambas vergas a la vez dentro de su vagina, y que los dos muchachos se la cogían a ritmos diferentes aumentaba su excitación. Y ni hablar de los dos exhibicionistas, pues entre verlo e imaginarse en la misma situación con la mujer por la que a veces se mataban a pajas los calentaba enormemente.

Finalmente, con un fuerte gemido, los cuatro varones, los dos del video y los dos adolescentes, se corrieron, los actores dentro de la mujer y los chicos sobre sus estómagos. Ambos chicos frotaron sus manos sobre los estómagos y mostraron el semen a la cámara antes de que el pelinegro la desconectara. Mientras Púas tecleaba con su mano limpia, charlando con "Henrietta Zaragoza", Freddy le hizo el favor de recoger las prendas que habían quedado olvidadas en el suelo. Finalmente, los celulares de ambos sonaron, y al revisarlos vieron que tenían el mismo mensaje: "Su saldo ha aumentado 100 pesos tras la última recarga".

-¿Ves que te quejabas de no tener saldo? Ahora tienes 280 para lo que se te antoje-dijo el pelinegro burlón. Freddy rio quedamente.

-Pues si, la neta el negocito no está tan mal-aceptó el castaño-a ver cuando lo repetimos-agregó.

-Sale, ahora vamos a bañarnos y a vestirnos, no vayan a llegar mis papás o Mudita y cacharnos en pelotas-declaró el mayor dirigiéndose al baño-pido yo primero-declaró antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

En la ducha, mientras se lavaba los restos de su semen, Púas no pudo evitar sonreír. Había sido un buen día: se había ganado de forma… más o menos honesta… 280 pesos en saldo para su celular, y encima había convencido a Freddy de unirse a su negocio, lo que sin duda traería más ganancia. Ahora solo le faltaba pensar como convencer a Kimo y a Zejas de unirse también, pero eso sería para otro día.

Fin

Un fanfic M para Brijes, la verdad he notado que casi no hay fanfics para este fandom, así que quienes lean éste les invito a que escriban y suban sus propios fics, de la clasificación que quieran, para darle a Brijes la popularidad que merece.


End file.
